


Sex Machine

by danix



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Anal Sex, Fucking Machines, Handcuffs, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Smut, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25393120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danix/pseuds/danix
Summary: Jay, being sexually frustrated and ingenuitive at the same time, decides to make a machine to fuck himself with. What happens when the cause of said sexual frustration, Cole, catches him using it?
Relationships: Cole/Jay Walker
Kudos: 94





	Sex Machine

Jay was an inventor. Well, he wasn't sure whether he could uphold that title when a majority of his inventions didn't quite work out in the way he envisioned them to. But that was irrelevant, as he really wasn't inventing anything new. More… _improving_ an already previously invented machine. 

Basically Jay had customized a machine to fuck himself with to his own personal liking. 

Why? First of all, because he fucking can. Secondly, because he'd been lusting over a certain somebody a lot lately, and the toys he'd been using just weren't cutting it anymore. He needed as close to the real deal as he could get. And thus, the idea to create his own toy was born. 

Explaining to the others why he was building a fucking machine wasn't something he wanted to do, so he'd been working on it in his room in secret. He _finally_ finished it last night and hardly got any sleep because of it, the anticipation keeping him up. 

But now that it was done and he was alone in his room, all that was left was to work up the courage to take it out of its hiding and actually use it. 

Jay took a deep breath, double checking the hallways to see if anybody was near. Empty. He hoped it'd stay that way long enough for him to be able to finish. 

He returned to his place in bed, practically buzzing in excitement. He undressed promptly, already feeling himself growing hard at the thought of being fucked relentlessly. 

He had to prep himself first. He grabbed the bottle of lube, and spread his legs. He slicked his fingers up and began to tease at his hole, visibly quivering in excitement. He worked his first finger inside easily, adding a second finger right after to feel that slight burning sensation that came with the stretch. Jay squeezed his eyes shut, the fantasies and possibilities he'd imagined at night occupying his thoughts. 

He opened his eyes again just to look at his creation as he went to add the third finger. He groaned, tempted to use his mouth on the dildo attached to the machine while he fingered himself more thoroughly. But being too impatient, he decided against it, and instead moved to lather the dildo in lube so he could get on with it. There wasn't gonna be much time to do this, after all. 

Jay quickly positioned himself so that he was on his knees, his back to the machine. Now in his ideal pose, he grabbed the pairs of cuffs he used on himself during special occasions. He fastened two separate ones on both of his ankles, then attached them each onto the frame of the bed. 

He felt his dick leaking precum against his stomach as he shifted around. He didn't normally cuff his hands behind his back for fear that he'd be unable to free himself, but he wanted the full experience for his first time using the machine. So he pushed the worry aside and tentatively cuffed his wrists together. 

Satisfied with his restraint work, he finally allowed himself to lay with his cheek to the mattress and his ass up so that it aligned with the dildo. He felt the tip of it brush against his hole, leaking from the excess amount of lube he'd used. With a soft whimper, he pushed himself onto the dildo as far as he could in his restrained position. It was only the head of it, but it still brought Jay immense pleasure. He'd chosen the largest dildo he owned for that reason. 

Now that he'd had time to adjust, he finally turned the machine on using the remote he held in his bound hands. He moaned as he felt it begin to move. It slowly buried itself into him, stretching him the further down it went. As soon as it bottomed out, it promptly pulled away at the same pace. 

Yeah, Jay wasn't having it slow. It's a good thing he built it to go fast. 

With a click of a button, it gradually began to speed up. Jay let out a needy whine. Sure, his impatience always left him with a sore ass, but it was always worth it. 

And he could already tell it was going to be worth it. The head of the dildo brushed around his prostate, teasing him as it continued to plow into him at a steady pace. He bit his lip to contain every noise his body was willing him to make, instead having them come out as muffled whimpers and whines. Maybe he should've gotten a gag too. He shuddered, feeling his cock twitch at the thought. 

The machine sped up even more and it became harder for Jay to contain the noises he was making. 

“Fuck,” Jay cursed. “ _Cole_.”

Jay's eyes shot open at the realization of what he had let slip. But then the dildo brushed against his prostate again and any ounce of hesitation that had begun to develop quickly left. 

“ _Cole_ ,” he moaned again. It was Cole he was imagining in place of the dildo, as he often did. Would Cole feel this good? Probably even better. Would he insist on going slow and steady or would he indulge Jay by making it as rough as he wanted it?

He would go fast if Jay asked, surely. What sort of things would he tell him while he pounded him into the mattress? He'd praise him, like Jay likes. Tell him pretty things. 

_“You're so beautiful all tied up like that, taking my cock. Such a good slut for me.”_

Jay moaned. He changed the settings with shaky fingers, setting it to go faster. 

“You're gonna come untouched? Just from my cock alone?”

God, if he kept going at this intensity, he probably would. Jay tried to calm his shaking fingers to slow the machine down. But that was when it decided it was going to ram against his sweet spot again and the remote slipped from his hand as he moaned. 

“Fuck.” He moved to pick it up, but forgot that he was tied down. His heart raced. The machine was still going at it. There was no way he'd be able to untie himself while it was. 

He groaned, laying his face on the bed and just let it continue to fuck him mercilessly. 

Jay didn't hear the sound of the door opening, but he did hear the gasp that came right afterwards. He recognized that voice, but lifted his head anyways to face whoever was at the door, which he'd apparently forgotten to lock. 

“C-Cole?”

“I'm sorry!” Cole said quickly, already halfway out the door. 

“Wait!”

Cole froze. He kept his hand on the doorknob as he waited for Jay to continue. 

Why had he told him to wait? Jay's brain wasn't working properly, and it didn't help that he was still getting fucked in the ass. Right in front of Cole, who was still watching him getting fucked in the ass. Why hadn't he turned it off already? Oh, right. 

“Can you- ngh, pass me that r-remote?” He gestured towards the fallen remote as best as he could with his limited mobility. “I dropped it accidentally.”

Cole's mouth opened to say something but then closed as he appeared to decide against it, and instead nodded. He hesitantly let go of the doorknob and walked towards Jay. Jay watched him as he made his way closer to him, and now could see how absolutely flustered Cole actually was. 

But he also didn't miss the way Cole scanned every inch of him with a hunger in his eyes that Jay had never seen before. That confused him. Could it be that maybe Cole… 

Impulsively, Jay felt the need to ask. “Do you like what you see?”

Cole tensed. “Huh?”

Jay plowed through every ounce of self preservation yelling at him to shut up. “Sure, the machine's nice, but the real thing is always better. If you're up for it.” 

Had he just invited Cole to fuck him? Yes he had, and there was no going back now. 

For a moment, Cole didn't say anything. Just held the remote he'd picked up and stared at the dildo still pushing itself in and out of Jay's ass. He saw him gulp and his tongue stick out to lick at his lips. Finally, he looked Jay in the eyes. In them he saw uncertainty, but also lust. 

“I'm up for it if you are…?”

“I'm the one who suggested it.”

And with that, Cole finally stopped the relentless attack to his hole at the push of a button. Jay sighed in relief, though shifted around uncomfortably as the dildo had stopped moving while still deep inside of him. 

Cole noticed this and moved behind him to pull the machine off. Jay groaned. The drag of the dildo as it was pulled out of his hole sent shivers up his body. 

“It's big,” Cole commented. Then clarified, “The dildo.”

“I like it big.” Jay heard the sound of the cap being popped off the bottle of lube he'd left someplace around the machine. 

“When did you buy this thing? I feel like I'd have noticed you hauling it around.”

Jay smiled and replied proudly, “I made it myself.”

He heard Cole chuckle softly. “Of course you did.” He gently grabbed the sides of Jay's hips and teased the tip of his dick at his entrance. Jay whined a Cole pushed in, inch by inch, finally bottoming out and stayed unmoving for a second. Impatiently, he began to wriggle around. 

He really couldn't believe this was actually happening. Coles dick was inside of him and he was gonna fuck him. Was any of this real?

Without warning, Cole moved, pulling out and pushing in one rapid motion. Jay's entire body jolted at the sudden motion as he let out a choked moan. 

Yeah, that dick felt pretty real. 

“I'm impressed by how you managed to tie yourself up. You look so hot like this.”

Jay could only moan in response. His dick was still hard against his stomach from the intense fucking from before, and he knew he wouldn't last very long. Especially with how good Cole felt inside of him. He'd started off slow, but had quickened his pace very early on. It seemed like Jay was really affecting him then. The thought of Cole being turned on by Jay alone was almost enough to come. 

“C-Cole,” Jay groaned. 

“Good?”

“So good. _Ah_. Shit.” Jay gasped as he felt Coles dick brush against his sensitive spot. At his reaction, Cole sped up his thrusts, slamming the spot directly over and over. “R-Right there! Cole. _Please_.”

“Fuck, Jay.” Cole moaned softly, the grip on Jay's hips tightening. 

“ _Cole_ ,” Jay mewled, noticing the effect saying this name had on Cole. He struggled against the binds, feeling his orgasm nearing. “Cole. Touch me. Please, _touch me_. Please.”

Cole reached to grab Jay's dick, jerking it in time with his thrusts. Jay's panting became more ragged, his squirming more fervent and his pleas more desperate. 

“I-I'm gonna come. Cole- ngh. C-Can I come?”

“Of course. Come for me Jay.”

Jay came with a small whine, shaking as Cole continued to coax him through his orgasm. He only stopped once he came as well and let out a low groan as he spilled inside of Jay. 

They didn't move for a while, stayed panting as they attempted to recover from perhaps their best orgasm to date. For Jay it was, at least. 

Cole made the first move after he finally pulled out of Jay. Jay shuddered at the sensation, now sensitive from orgasm. He felt Cole begin to unbind the restraints on his ankles, then moved to the one on his wrists. 

“You're okay?”

Jay sat up, sore in most places, but the pleasure overrode it. “More than okay. Thank you. I've just had the best dick of my entire life.”

Cole snorted. “You're thanking me for fucking you?”

“Uh, yeah. I didn't know you'd be up for it.” He hesitated before adding, “If you'd be up for it some other time, that'd be pretty cool too.”

Cole smiled. “As friends or are you thinking something more…?”

“I'd really like something more.” Jay smiled back shyly.

“We'll talk more about this later, alright? Let's get you cleaned first.”

Jay nodded. If anybody in the future we're to ask about how'd they got together in the first place, he'd have a hard time explaining it was because of a fucking machine. But hey, he'll take it.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :)


End file.
